wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Bloodsail Buccaneers reputation guide
Reputation List There is only one way to increase your reputation with the Bloodsail Buccaneers and that’s to unleash your wrath on any citizen of Booty Bay who can be found through out the Eastern Kingdoms. Below is a list of every citizen of Booty Bay and their reputation value. The amount gained with the Bloodsail Buccaneers is shown for a level 60 non-human. The amount lost for killing a citizen cannot be shown as it depends on your current level with Booty Bay and the importance of the person you kill. In addition to this what ever you lose with Booty Bay you will lose half of that in the other three goblin towns so if you lose 25 points in Booty Bay you will lose 12.5 points in Ratchet. Also a few people from Booty Bay will cause you to lose Steamwheedle Cartel reputation instead of Booty Bay reputation. This is a hidden reputation meter in the game, which cannot be seen with your four Goblin Steamwheedle Cartel factions and goes up and down independently of them. The only possible way to see this meter is when you reach a lower or higher level of faction status such as Friendly or Honored, as with any faction in the game. If you gain or lose Steamwheedle Cartel faction points, you lose that same amount with all four goblin towns. Again the loss of this faction is determined by your level in the faction meter and the importance of the NPC you kill. Plus no one who causes you to lose Steamwheedle Cartel reputation will increase your Bloodsail Buccaneer reputation. Booty Bay Arathi Highlands - Faldir's Cove As of Patch 1.11, Blackwater Deckhands no longer respawn nearly instantly Burning Steppes - Flame Crest Badlands Hillsbrad Foothills Alterac Mountains Wetlands Gnomeregan How to Increase Bloodsail Reputation Safely Note: Booty Bay Bruisers are now Level 67 as of patch 2.0.2! The fastest way to increase you reputation with the Bloodsail Buccaneers is to kill Booty Bay Bruisers. At first it may seem a simple task as the guards don't appear as threatening as the other monsters a player faces within the game. However, the guards are highly equipped to neutralize players of any class, to prevent people from attacking each other while in the town. What gives the Booty Bay Bruiser the advantage is several factors, one of them being their ability to use nets to lock you in place, preventing you from escaping. Another is the fact that they spawn every time you attack a citizen of the city or if you’re under Unfriendly status with Booty Bay the Bruisers can spawn if you enter a building, because of this players can soon find them selves swarmed by Bruisers. Yet, theses are just the minor problems, in comparison to the Bruiser’s strongest ability, once it pulls out its gun its unlikely you will live, if you do not escape fast enough. Each time a guard shoots you, the attack throws you back, much like an Ogre hammer attack; the difference here is that the Bruiser can shoot in quick succession causing chain throw backs. A player can literally be thrown from one side of the town to the other, preventing you from attacking. More often you will find your self being forced into a corner, unable to move and unable to attack with each spell being interrupted by the Bruiser’s attack. Because the Bruisers do not put their guns away once they are out, the best course of action is to run away. Through trial and error most people have discovered a safe place to kill Booty Bay Bruisers. If you follow the tunnel leading into the town, the path to your left that leads to the Blacksmith house is the ideal place to kill the guards. Only two guards patrol this path and normally don’t pass each other that closely, allowing both to be dispatched separately. Once they are gone, one can simply enter the first build on the path to cause a guard to spawn if they are below Unfriendly, if not they can simply attack one of the two NPC in the build, both of which are not high in level. Doing this a player should be able to kill 2 to 4 Bruisers before the two patrolling Bruisers re-spawn. On average a player doing this can kill about 30 to 40 Booty Bay Bruisers gaining about 800 reputation points with the pirates. The Bruisers here don’t appear to pull out their guns, but if you find your self in a bad situation, you can jump over the railing running along the path to the waters below, to escape. * Note: Not all houses/buildings are as friendly. Upon entering certain houses, will cause you to be swarmed with Booty Bay Bruisers, while other houses won't make any of the guards spawn. If you wish to find another place to kill the guards you will have to pay a few gold on repairs before finding a suitable one. * Here is a movie showing the safest place for a rogue/druid to kill Booty Bay Bruisers. This only applies to rogues/druids because it requires stealth. Download Link - 23 MB Before doing this players should consider that most who have done their Booty Bay Quests will likely find them selves starting around 13000/36000 Hated. At the rate of 800 reputation points an hour it will take at least 40 hours to reach Friendly status with the Bloodsail Buccaneers and get Fleet Master Firallon’s quest. That’s over 1300 Booty Bay Bruisers, all of whom drop zero loot, if you had killed Undead in Eastern Plaguelands which likely drop on average about 25 silver worth of loot, which means you could have earned nearly 350 gold probably more if an epic drops. * It should be noted however that Rogues can still pick pocket these mobs for some silver albeit a small amount. Yet with the release of patch 1.12 promising that 'All manner of rogue reagents can be found in locked junkboxes (obtained from pickpocketing)' it may become even more beneficial for a rogue to use this ability Below is a picture of the path detailed above, it’s best to sit where the path bends before the first build when you’re resting, so you can have as much distance as possible when the two guards re-spawn. Note: It's even easier if you are able to pull the bruisers. You can pull them, then jump onto the roof that is pictured below. As long as you pull them from far enough away, you should have plenty of time to run to the roof before they net you in place. It's also a great place to eat/drink and not aggro any bruisers that spawn. * Note: Booty Bay Bay Bruisers and Booty Bay Elites stop giving reputation at 11999 Honored. ** Note: Jazzrik continues to give +1 Bloodsail rep and -25 Booty Bay rep (and -2.5 to other Cartel factions) after reaching Revered. Unknown whether he will give rep into Exalted. He is on a 5 min respawn timer. Being an enemy of the Steamwheedle Cartel You will reach 0/36000 Hated status with Booty Bay way before becoming Friendly with the Bloodsail Buccaneers. The only positive point about this mile is that when you do, you will no longer lose reputation with Booty Bay.You will continue to lose 67 rep with the other Goblin towns. No matter where you end up with these towns, you will be Hated by all of them. It's not being unable to enter the four towns that will cause you the most problems, but the inability to speak to the NPC whose allegiance belongs to the Cartel. Below is just small list of what is known to happen if you become an enemy of the Steamwheedle Cartel. - Unable to obtain any other parts of the Tier 0.5 gear than the bracers, as the next part in the chain requires you to speak to a member of the Cartel. - Cannot fly into or out of Gadgetzan safely, as both the Gryphon Master and Wind Rider Master are guarded by two Gadgetzan Bruisers at each of them. - Horde cannot fly into or out of Flame Crest in the Burning Steppes safely as some of the NPC there are loyal to Booty Bay and will attack you. - You will be unable to fly out of Un'Goro Crater, as the flight master is from Gadgetzan. - You will be cut off from some quests in Un'Goro, as the quest giver Shizzle is also from Gadgetzan. - You will be cut off to certain quests in high level dungeons such as the "Dawn’s Gambit" quest in Scholomance. - Unable to obtain the Scholomance key, as you need to talk to someone in Gadgetzan. - Cannot go past 225 in Blacksmithing as the quest chains to become an Armorsmith or a Weaponsmith both require you to speak to member of the Cartel. - Cannot go past 225 in Engineering as the only person who can train you is of Gadgetzan faction. Horde players will also be unable to become Goblin and Gnomish engineers, and Alliance players will be unable to become Goblin engineers. - Cannot go past 225 in Cooking. Part of the quest to up your cooking level requires you to talk to someone in Gadgetzan. - Unable to turn in the quest , which requires you to talk to someone in Booty Bay. - It's hard to turn in the quest as you need to talk to someone in Everlook. While this person is affliated with The Mithril Order and can be talked to despite bad Everlook rep, he is surrounded by Everlook Bruisers, and thus cannot be easily accessed. - Unable to use the boat from Ratchet to Booty Bay Safely. - Added in Patch 1.11 - Flight point in Ratchet - Flight masters are Steamwheedle affiliated so you cannot get the flight point in Ratchet. - Also in Patch 1.11 - You now lose 62-63 rep with Steamwheedle cartel for each Booty Bay Bruiser killed even if you're already 0/36000 hated with Booty Bay. Things to avoid if you're trying to gain Bloodsail rep Some things are obvious, like doing any quests for Booty Bay questgivers, but some may not be so obvious. - The quest "Bijou's Belongings" and the related follow ups, which cause a loss of Bloodsail rep. - Any of the 00X chicken escort quests, even just turning in the beacons with the broken chickens. I lost 500 rep with Bloodsail just turning in the beacon with the chicken in Feralas. How to restore your standing with the Steamwheedle Cartel It’s not building your Bloodsail Buccaneer reputation that’s the hard part in getting access to the secret Bloodsail quest, its restoring your self in the eyes of the Steamwheedle Cartel. Below is a list of all the known ways to restore your reputation with Booty Bay and the other four goblin towns. Shrink Ze Giants Near the mainland side dock of the Feralas boat is a goblin. He gives a quest to shrink giants and collect an item off their bodies. It is repeatable, the repeatable version is 25rep/10 giants. This is painfully slow (there aren't many giants, they are only lvl 50 tops, but waiting for them to spawn is a pain, and most are in deep water), but costs no Buccaneer rep - so you can end up friends with both, it'll just take you forever and a day. Oh, and that's cartel rep, so it'll fix all of the factions up. The Water Elemental quest also gives 25rep/6 cores. Free Knot In Dire Maul North there is a Goblin NPC named Knot Thimblejack. He gives the quest for the Gordok Ogre Suit and if you have the Gordok Shackle Key, the quest called "Free Knot". Both quests are repeatable. The Ogre Suit gives 75 rep, the "Free Knot" quest gives an amazing 350 rep with the Steamwheedle Cartel. Betray the Bloodsail Buccaneers By far this is the fastest way to improve a players standing with Booty Bay and the other Steamwheedle Cartel towns. Fleet Master Firallon is worth 25 Booty Bay reputation points per kill, along with each named Bloodsail Buccaneer worth 5 points, leaving all normal members of the faction such as Bloodsail Raiders worth 1 point each. A level 60 can easily make quick work of entire ship of Bloodsail NPC, and with help of other 60s one could cut in half the time it takes to raise Booty Bay reputation back to Friendly status. Along with this is the fact that Bloodsail Buccaneers drop decent loot for their level, which isn’t found in other methods to increase Booty Bay reputation. The only downside for this method is that your Bloodsail Buccaneer reputation will be driven down to zero, taking away all that you had gained earlier. Destroy the Competition The goblins working for the Venture Company in Stranglethorn give 5 reputation each for Booty Bay (1 if grey to your level), no change to Bloodsail reputation. Attack Wastewanders A way around losing the Bloodsail rep, is to attack the Wastewanders in Tanaris. This is not dissimilar from attacking the Bloodsails, in terms of speed, and it gives you Gadgetzan Rep, without the lost of Bloodsail Rep. Slaughter the Southsea Freebooters This is one of the fastest ways to repair your reputations. These pirates offer only 1 Ratchet rep each, but they are only in the mid-teen levels. This makes them incredibly easy for a level 60 or 70 to slaughter en masse. These pirates also drop , so you can gather this for the Ratchet Turn-in Quest listed below. Some of the Southsea pirates are named, such as Baron Longshore. These pirates will give 5 rep. Rep Repair Quests With the 1.11 content patch, it has become easy to regain reputation by turning in 40 of different kinds of cloth (Depending on the member of cartel you're raising reputation with) + 4 inexpensive vendor bought items near each goblin town. You will gain 500 reputation with the appropriate faction (with 250 spill over to the other goblin factions) and lose 500 reputation with the Bloodsail Buccaneers. These quests are only available if your reputation is below neutral with the town in question. Ratchet - 40 Linen, 4 Empty Vials. Booty Bay - 40 Silk, 4 Red Dye. Gadgetzan - 40 Mageweave, 4 Strong Flux. Everlook - 40 Runecloth, 4 Coal. If you are completely hated with all Steamweedle factions you need to turn in the following amounts of stacks: :Ratchet(Non-Human): 168 Stacks of Linen and 336 Empty Vials will get you to Neutral. :Ratchet(Human): 152 Stacks of Linen and 304 Empty Vials will get you to Neutral. :Booty Bay: 84 Stacks of Silk and 168 Red Dye will get you to Neutral. :Gadgetzan: 42 Stacks of Mageweave and 84 Strong Flux will get you to Neutral. :Everlook: 22 Stacks of Runecloth and 44 Coal will get you to Neutral. If you turn this all in you will be Honored with Ratchet, Friendly with Booty Bay, Neutral with Gadgetzan and Neutral with Everlook, due to spill over. :Ratchet: 9500 into Honored (60500 rep gained) :Booty Bay: 5000 into Friendly (50000 rep gained) :Gadgetzan: 2750 into Neutral (44750 rep gained) :Everlook: 250 into Neutral (42250 rep gained) Due to spill over, you will have to turn in half as much with each successive town. Also, you should compare prices on the turn ins. Due to Burning Crusade coming out, I found Runecloth to be far cheaper than Mageweave at the time, and Coal is 1/4th the price of Strong Flux (5s vs 20s without faction discounts), so I ended up doing Everlook 3rd and Gadgetzan 4th. If you don't like to waste turn-ins, just turn in each quest 34 times (if you do all 4 quests once you get 1250 reputation with every faction, 42000/1250=33.6). Known Faction related bonuses : At Unfriendly they will no longer attack you on sight. : At Neutral Patch 1.11 added for boots, pants, shirt(chest) and belt. : At Friendly you can get the quests and . : The reward for completing the quest is the which can be both worn and used to summon a Blood Parrot pet. : You will also be able to open any of their treasure chests without being attacked. :There's a movement on the official World of Warcraft forums, begun by Bloodysaber hereand continued by Rhamidarigaz in this follow-up thread, to gain more rewards for Bloodsail reputation. The main goal is a displayable title for Bloodsail Admirals, as one cannot wear the hat all of the time, with a tabard and more pirate-related clothing lower on the list. Category:Guides